Miku Hatsune's Big Performance
by bobby graham
Summary: Miku gives a big concert for all of her fans with Len and Rin as her backup dancers. After she finishes the concert and has signed autographs for her fans, love blooms between her and Len. One-shot songfic. LenxMiku.


Miku Hatsune's Big Performance

Hey guys. I just thought I'd put up a new story which involves Miku giving a big concert for everyone at a big building with Len and Rin as backup dancers. I decided to write this story for all of you to read after thinking about the MMD PV for the song Freely Tomorrow, which also had Len and Rin in it as backup dancers. Anyway, enjoy! And I do not own anything but this song and the plot. And the 39's Giving Day concert bands aren't in this but Mary Elizabeth Winstead and McFly are in this. And so is Avril Lavigne. Anyways, enjoy!

...

The whole inside of the big building was dark. The crowd that were at this concert were screaming happily and cheering. Then suddenly, the stage lights came on and three familiar Vocaloids walked on to the stage, along with six backing band members.

Performers and Crew:

Miku Hatsune-Vocals and dancer

Dougie Poynter-Bass guitar

Danny Jones-Guitar

Tom Fletcher-Keyboard

Mary Elizabeth Winstead-Guitar and backing vocals

Avril Lavigne-Guitar and backing vocals

Len Kagamine-Backup dancer

Rin Kagamine-Backup dancer

Kaito Shion-Pyro

Gakupo Kaumi-Fireworks

Meiko Sakine-Sound provider

Luka Megurine-Prop provider

Gumi Megpoid-Lights

Neru Akita-Costume changer for Miku

Haku Yowane-Costume changer for Len and Rin

Everyone got into their places, ready to perform. The three Vocaloids(Miku, Len and Rin) walked to the center part of the stage where the path to the second part of the stage was. They then got into their starting positions.**(Bold shows the dance moves that Miku and the twins are doing.)** The twins were wearing white vests with black short-sleeved jackets over them, blue jeans and white trainers. Rin's vest was actually a vest top. Miku was wearing a sparkly red V-cut top and a white long-sleeved jacket with a matching pair of jeans. She was also wearing black-and-white trainers. The band then got to their assigned instruments and began to play the first song of the night. When the first verse began, a spotlight shined on Miku as she started to sing into her headset microphone.

I've been in a rut, back and forth enough, with a heart like the wheel**(Miku pretends to drive a car)**  
Without you around, so uncomfortable is how it feels**(Miku hugs herself and pretends to look sad as she looks down)**  
Every time you're near, trouble disappears under the ground**(When the drums kick in, Len and Rin come closer to Miku and then drop to the floor)**  
But when you go too far silver clouds will start hanging around**(Len and Rin rise up, take a small step away from Miku, place their hands over her head and pretend to make rain fall down on her with their fingers)**

And I know why

Mary and Avril started singing the backing lyrics.

**(Miku, Len and Rin then start to perform their routine)**  
Try to run  
But I keep on coming back  
Full circle  
And I can't jump the track  
Can't let you go  
Tried to once  
So I keep on coming back  
Full circle  
'Cause I know you'll come around  
You'll come around

**(Miku, Len and Rin then start to perform seperate dance moves again)**  
Skippin' down a broken path but how long can I last**(Miku pretends to skip a down a path then pretends to worry that she won't last long)**  
Please let me know**(Miku points a finger to Rin as if she is asking Rin to let her know what she needs to know)**  
Where's the finish line because I've got to find somewhere to go**(Miku pretends to search for the finish line and rotates her finger around as if she's looking for somewhere to go)**  
I don't wanna hear these people interfere**(Len and Rin cover their ears to block out imaginary noise)**  
What do they know**(Len and Rin shake their heads and shrug their shoulders)**  
What I feel inside when I'm up all night needing you oh**(Len hears Miku saying these words and walks over to her and embraces her. She embraces him back)**

I don't know why

Mary and Avril started singing the backing lyrics.

**(Miku, Len and Rin then start to perform their routine)**  
Tried to run  
But I keep on coming back  
Full circle  
And I can't jump the track  
Can't let you go  
Tried to once  
So I keep on coming back  
Full circle  
'Cause I know you'll come around  
You'll come around  
'Cause I know you'll come around  
You'll come around

**(Miku, Len and Rin then start to perform seperate dance moves again)**  
I'll keep on runnin' til we meet in the middle**(Miku runs to the middle with Len and Rin following her)**  
I'll push it right aside and I'll give just a little**(Miku pushes to imaginary people aside then pretends to give just a little)**  
There's miles to go but wait**(Len and Rin slowly drop to the floor as Miku says this and hold out their hands as if telling someone to wait)**  
Don't hold back**(Miku waves a finger at Len, who looks up at her)**  
We'll make it**(Len and Rin rise while Miku brings an arm up)**

And I know why

**(Miku, Len and Rin then pose for a few seconds)**  
Tried to run  
But I keep on coming back

Mary and Avril started singing the backing lyrics.

**(Miku, Len and Rin then start to perform their routine)**  
Full circle  
And I can't jump the track  
Can't let you go  
Tried to once  
So I keep on coming back  
Full circle  
'Cause I know you'll come around  
You'll come around  
I know you'll come around  
You'll come around  
Yeah, I know you'll come around  
You'll come around**(Miku, Len and Rin then pose as the song ends)**

Miku and the twins then started dancing to the next song, which the band started playing. After the intro, Miku started singing but kept dancing along with the twins.

...

After performing that song and sixteen more songs, the concert ended and people started to file out of the building. After Miku was done signing autographs for people that had been lucky enough to get backstage passes, Len took her home.

"Did you enjoy performing that concert?" asked Miku.

"Well, I wasn't the one giving the concert, but yeah, I enjoyed it," replied Len.

"Cool," said Miku.

"Yeah. You?" asked Len.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it," said Miku. She and Len then headed to her room for the night.

After they both got changed into their nightclothes, they got into Miku's bed.

Before going to sleep they wrapped their arms around each other and looked into each other's eyes.

Then Len leaned down and kissed Miku. Miku was surprised at first but then kissed back.

After they both pulled away, Len placed a hand on Miku's cheek, and whispered the three words that she was longing to hear. "I love you."

Miku smiled. "I love you too, Len," she replied.

She and Len then got into the covers and went to sleep with their arms still wrapped around each other. And they knew that they would always be together forever.

...

Hope y'all enjoyed it. The song used in this fic is Full Circle by Miley Cyrus. Read and review please! And I'm gonna make a story where Miku and Len both give a concert together. Bye for now!


End file.
